


And The Greatest Gift of All is Love

by QueenoftheWallflowers



Series: It's the Holiday Season [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Black Friday, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Delinquents, F/M, Family Fluff, Soulmates Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke go Black Friday shopping and it kinda changes their lives.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: It's the Holiday Season [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565719
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102
Collections: Bellarke January Joy 2020





	And The Greatest Gift of All is Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 2 of Bellarke January Joy 2020!  
> 

Clarke and Bellamy stared into the store in dismay.  
This was the last place they wanted to be, the last thing they wanted to do.

Clarke had been fostering Madi and she wanted to make it the best Christmas ever for her. Bellamy, who was not only her best friend but the man she was in love with, was the only one of her friends willing to go. It was the worst mistake of their lives.

It was loud and way too crowded and it ended up with Bellamy having an anxiety attack in the bathroom and Clarke in tears trying to calm him down.  
Both were tired and frustrated and Bellamy was shaking.  
Clarke wasn't sure what to do.  
The last time Bellamy had an anxiety attack, they were in college and Octavia had been there to talk him down.  
And for some reason, despite the fact that she was certified in first aid and had been pre-med until she switched to art, her mind was blank.  
He had slid down the bathroom wall and Clarke sat next to him and after recalling an episode from a show she has kissed him. And Bellamy had nearly stopped breathing in shock.  
Clarke had freaked out and pulled away, cupping his face, taking him to take deep breaths. She was pretty much straddling him as she tried to help him get his breathing under control.  
Once it was under control, Bellamy had looked at her and then had muttered something under his breath, before his hands cupped her face and he kissed her back.  


She had pulled away laughing with joy a few minutes later and Bellamy shook his head and joined in. They sat in the bathroom floor laughing until they had to stop.  
They had looked each other, not saying anything to each other before Bellamy had stood up and held out a hand to her.  
“Let's go make this the best Christmas Madi has ever seen Princess.”  
Clarke had smiled at him softly as he helped her up and she squeezed it tightly, interlocking their fingers.  
"We can go home?"  
He had smiled and looked at their hands.  
"I think I can make it. Just don't let go."  
_Just don't let go of me. Just don't break my heart._  
"You're stuck with me now."  
It was a promise and I love you in one.  
He spun her around to press a quick kiss to her lips before they headed back into the chaos.  


They got Madi her gifts and waited in the long line and then went home and they took a nap in Clarke’s bed.  
Madi and Octavia had been thrilled to find them sleeping in bed together and they had been woken up by an eager six-year girl and an excited 19-year-old jumping on the bed.  
Bellamy and Clarke had exchanged a look before Bellamy scooped up Madi and had started ticking her and the girl's laughter filled the room.  


They had then spent the rest of the day in their pajamas, watching Christmas movies. Octavia had taken off something after the second movie and Madi has fallen asleep something during the fourth movie. Her head was at an awkward angle and Clarke was about to wake her up when Bellamy placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"I got her."  
He bent down to pick her up and Clarke jumped up in alarm.  
"Bellamy! Your knee."  
He waved off her concerns.  
"I'm fine."  
He made his way to Madi's room and laid her on the bed. Clarke pulled the covers over her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. As she left the room, Bellamy switched on Madi's nightlight and whispered "Good night, sweetheart."  
He looked at Madi with a fond smile and when they left the room, she had risen to her tiptoes to kiss him, her hands playing with the curls on the back of his neck. He had pressed her against the wall, his hands on her hips.

A few minutes later, Madi had coughed in her room and he jerked away from her, his cheeks turning pink.  
Clarke bit her lip at how cute he looked.  
She grabbed his hand and led him to the room.

"Wrapping paper is in the closet."  
She and Bellamy spent the next few hours wrapping presents for Madi- some books, paint and two canvases, a stuffed dolphin, some clothes, Harry Potter bed sheets, a giant dollhouse, a bike, a couple of dolls, and a copy of the movie Hercules, which Clarke knew would make Bellamy go on a rant.  


Sometime between him talking about how Zeus was the one behind all the problems in the myths and how Hades was a not bad guy, Clarke had looked at him and she knew.  
Bellamy was her best friend and it was a given that he would be in her life forever.  
But at that moment, as he had a bow stuck to his head, glasses tilted, as he drank the hot chocolate he had made half an hour ago, she knew.  
Clarke knew that she was going to marry him.  


The words tumbled out before she could stop him.  
"I'm going to marry you."  
He had looked up at her, mouth open, eyes bright.  
"We just had our first kiss today in the bathroom of the store."  
She shrugged, the idea was already in her mind.  
"Bellamy, you have been my best friend since high school. I've been in love with you since you drove three hours to pick me up at Polis, when Lexa ditched me for her ex, and took me bowling and ordered a side of onion rings for me so I could have both fries and onion rings with my hot dog."  
Bellamy licked his lips nervously.  
"You never said a word."  
Clarke twirled a strand of hair.  
"I didn't want to lose you."  
He held out a hand to her and pulled her toward him until she was in his lap.  
"You will never lose me. Together, remember Princess?"  
He raised her hand to his lips.  
"I've been in love with you for just a long."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
She nuzzled his neck.  
"I meant what I said, Bellamy. I'm going to marry you. I would marry you tomorrow if you asked."  
"Really?"  
"I have known you for over ten years, most couples don't date that long before they get married. You are my emergency contact, my co-worker, you pretty much live here in my apartment. I don't need to date you for a long time to know that you are the one."  
"Have you called the social worker about adopting Madi?"  
"I have a meeting on Monday."  
"You should ask how it works when you have are in a serious relationship."  
Clarke blinked before she kissed him. When she pulled away his eyes were dark.  
"Get up princess."  
She helped him up and as soon as they were standing on two feet he was backing her up, until she fell onto the bed.  
He climbed on top of her kissing her, his fingers pulling at the hem of her sweater.  


Bellamy woke up to finish the last few presents and then hid them high up on a shelf in the guest closet. Then he went to make breakfast for Clarke and Madi.  
He had a lot to think about.  
Marrying Clarke had been his fantasy since high school.  
The fact that she wanted to marry him too made him excited, the fact that she loved him made him so happy. He thought about what she had said about them. She had a point, most couples dated for years until they got married. But they had known each other since she was 15 and he was 17 and now at 25 and 27, he was the one person in the world who knew everything about her- from her favorite color to how she got the scar on her hip from, to the name of her favorite paint brand, to the name of her pet dog when she was 4. He knew how she took her coffee and the fact that she kept every room in the house clean, except for her craft room. He had clothes and books and personal belongings in her house because he spent more than half his time at Clarke's. Octavia's friends jokingly referred to them as Mom and Dad, and their friends had picked up on the nicknames.  
In a way, they were married.  
Bellamy smiled when he saw Madi enter the kitchen.  
"Bellamy."  
He bent down to give her a hug.  
"Hi,Madi. Want some pancakes?"  
She nodded.  
It was amazing what the past six months had done to the girl.  
When Madi first came, she was the child from Hell. She would kick and scream and yell at Clarke and Clarke was trying, not wanting to give up on her like other foster parents had. The first two months, she had called him crying, feeling like a failure. So he started coming by. He had experience with Octavia and between him and Clarke, the girl had begun to change. Once she realized that Clarke wasn't going anywhere, she had done a complete 180.  
It was hard to picture the warm, bubbly girl dressed in Frozen pajamas as the same girl who refused to let Clarke brush her hair.  


He served Madi a pancake and used fruit to make a smiley face.  
She grinned up at him.  
"Did you and Clarke have a sleepover?"  
"Yeah, we did sweetheart. I have a question to ask you. You know that Clarke loves you and she plans to keep you around for a while right?"  
Madi nodded. Her big Christmas wish was that Clarke would adopt her but she knew that the chances were slim.  
"You know that I love you and that I love Clarke right?"  
Madi nodded.  
"Well, I was thinking about asking her to marry me and I wanted to know how you feel."  


It was a crazy idea but ever since Clarke's _I would marry you tomorrow_ the idea had been in his brain.  
"If you don't want me to, that's fine. I can wait." But Madi's eyes had widened and for a split second Bellamy thought that she hated the idea but instead the small girl threw her arms around his neck.  
"That would make Clarke so happy. Are you going to move here? Or are we moving somewhere else?"  
Bellamy hugged her tightly, laughing.  
"I haven't asked her, she might say no."  
Madi shook her head, her hair a mess around her shoulders.  
"She looks at you the way my Mommy looked at Daddy in the videos."  


Madi's parents had died in a crash accident with Madi being the only survivor, her older brother succumbing to injuries at the hospital, and the only living relative was Madi's 79-year-old grandmother. The woman had no choice but to put the girl up for adoption and Clarke arranged for Madi to see her at least once a month. The woman, Lydia, had given Clarke some old home movies. She had all of Madi's parent's belongings moved to her house.  


Bellamy smiled to himself. They had watched the videos and there was no denying that Josephine Lightborne and Gabriel Santiago loved each other and their children. The videos were full of them laughing and dancing and playing with the kids. Josephine was gorgeous with a sweet smile and a flirty nature. The videos were full of her hitting on her husband, kissing him every chance she got. Gabriel was more like him, serious but in love with the woman next to him.  


"You can't tell Clarke, okay?"  
Two arms wrapped around his waist.  
"Can't tell me what?"  
She rose to her tiptoes to kiss his shoulder and he grinned. They had been together for less than twenty-four hours and he was already considering marriage with her.  
Kissing her felt natural like it was something he did every day and he marveled at how dumb he was not to have said something sooner.  
"Can't tell you what we are getting you for Christmas."  
He winked at Madi and she giggled and Clarke narrowed her eyes at them.  
"I don't know if I like you two ganging up on me."  
He pressed a kiss to her cheek.  
"Get used to it. We are not going anywhere."  
Clarke joined them for breakfast and then they went to see Lydia, where Clarke asked her an important question.  
About two weeks later, they took Madi to see Santa at the mall.  
Madi smoothed her dress out. She wanted to look her best for pictures with Santa but more importantly, she needed to make a very special wish.  
"Ho, Ho. Ho. What's your name sweetie?"  
Madi smiled up at him from her seat on his lap.  
"Madi Santiago."  
"And what do you want for Christmas? A bike? A dollhouse?" She shook her head.  
"I want for Clarke and Bellamy to be my mommy and daddy."  
Santa blinked.  
"You want Santa to bring you a mom and a dad?"  
"My mommy and daddy died. Bellamy wants to marry Clarke and I want her to tell Mrs. Anya that she wants to adopt me."  
He nodded solemnly and tapped her nose.  
"I will see what I can do."  
They posed for the picture and he watched as a handsome couple smiled at Madi as she got off his lap. The young girl laughed as the man with the curly hair picked her up.  
He hopes she gets her wish.  


Ever since they were in high school, they all celebrated Christmas together. Everyone would normally head over to either Clarke's dorm or apartment or Bellamy's house.  
This year, everyone was at Clarke's.  
The first to arrive was Murphy, Emori, and Raven. Murphy came with a scowl (he was not a morning person), Raven had her cane, and Emori came loaded with presents, a glare being thrown at Murphy.  
Next were Monty and Harper, two of Octavia's friends. Monty's mother couldn't afford to have him home for Christmas and all Harper had was her father, who was making himself comfortable in the armchair.  
Miller came in hand in hand with his boyfriend Jackson, both of them carrying presents. They almost immediately started a conversation with Harper's dad.  
Octavia and Jasper were the last to arrive. When they arrived, Bellamy wanted to laugh.  
Octavia was dressed like an elf and Jasper had come over in footy pajamas. For two nineteen-year-olds, they acted more like seven.  
They were whispering with Madi who was bouncing in her seat.  
"Now?" "No Madi. We have to wait for Lola Aurora and Grandma Lydia."  
The girl sighed and pouted as she threw herself onto the ground, her head on Murphy's lap.  
Ten minutes later, they arrived and Madi turned to Clarke.  
"Now?"  
Clarke turned to Bellamy.  
"Want to do the honors?"  
Bellamy started handing out gifts, while Clarke started filming  
Raven was thrilled with the power tools, they had chipped in to get her.  
Murphy had laughed when he saw the aprons Clarke had made for him.  
Emori had teared up when she saw the painting Clarke had done of her brother.  
Monty had cried when he saw the plane tickets to go home. He would be flying tonight at 10.  
Harper gasped at the jewelry Bellamy had picked out for her.  
Both Jasper and Octavia were thrilled with their presents- pajamas pants.  


But none of that compared to seeing how happy Madi was with her gifts.  
Her eyes had widened when she saw the dollhouse and the dolls.  
When she opened up at the paints, she ran her hands over the bottle.  
"So many colors!"  
She had shown Bellamy the movie with a "Can we please watch it today?"  
In addition to all the things Clarke got her, the others had all gotten her things too. Raven got her a toolbelt, Jasper a mad scientist kit where she could make her own bath bombs, Harper and Monty got her the movies Brave and Tangled, and Murphy and Emori got her toys. Lydia gave her some of Josie's old things, including a locket that Clarke immediately put around her neck. Inside, was a picture of Josie, Gabriel, and Madi, but the other side of the locket was empty.  
All the wrapping paper was cleaned up and Murphy was about to go get started on breakfast when Clarke cleared her throat.  
"Madi, there is still one more present for you." Clarke knelt in front of the girl and Bellamy squeezed her shoulder before he took his position behind the camera as Clarke handed her the envelope. Madi's eyes had widened and she took it trembling.  
"Madi, I want to adopt you. You don't..."  
Clarke didn't get to finish her sentence because Madi had thrown herself into Clarke's arms, sobbing.  
Clarke buried her head into the girl's hair and the others in the room had to blink back tears.  
When Madi pulled away she nodded.  
"I asked Santa for you to adopt me."  
Clarke covered her mouth and she looked at Bellamy who handed the camera off to Murphy and came to wrap his arm around her and helped her up.  


Madi tugged on his pants and he knelt down on one knee to hear her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Madi grinned and she wrapped her arms around Clarke's leg and Bellamy kept kneeling in front of her.  
Clarke's eyes furrowed.  
Was something wrong with his knee?  
Was he in pain?  
Had he fallen and could not get up? "Bellamy?"  
Bellamy smiled up at her and grabbed her hand.  
Octavia gasped.  
"Clarke Griffin, I have known you since you were fifteen and been in love with you since you were seventeen. The past ten years as your best friend are the best years of my life. And for a long time, I thought that was all it was going to be. But then a month ago, you kissed me in the bathroom because I had an anxiety attack and less than ten hours later that, told me you would marry me the next day if I asked... well it's been a month and I'm asking you now. Clarke Griffin, you are my best friend, my soulmate, the head to my heart. Will you marry me?"  


No one moved, no one said a word. They couldn't believe their eyes or their ears.  
Clarke nodded, the tears streaming down her face.  
"Yes, a thousand times yes."  
She dropped to her knees to kiss him, figuring that his own knees were probably killing him.  
He kissed her back and slide the ring on her finger and she looked at it before she kissed him again.  
"I love you."  
He would never get tired of hearing that.  
"I love you too."  
Madi threw her arms around them and then the others joined in.  
Breakfast was all about their brief relationship and Octavia had snorted as they told them about the relationship and how it had seemed natural.  
It figures- only her brother and his soulmate would take ten years to get together and one month to get engaged.  
But when you knew, you knew.  


* * *

Bellamy and Clarke get married the following Christmas season. It's a winter wedding, and Clarke cries when she sees him and again when he vows to be there for Madi. Bellamy cries when he sees her in his dress and when the minster tells him to kiss her, he lifts her off her feet and she laughs because he's such a dork.  


After kissing Clarke and getting to call her his wife and soulmate, he's pretty sure nothing can top his wedding as the best Christmas gift ever.  
He finds out that he is wrong when he opens the book of myths that Madi got him and finds the papers asking him to adopt her in between the pages and when he opens the gift that Clarke got him and finds an ultrasound picture.  
His family is the best gift ever, and their love is the greatest gift of all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who leaves a comment, kudos, and reads.


End file.
